1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to secure transmission of information, and, more particularly, to a system and method for end-to-end encryption.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a user logs on to a server via an application on a client computer, the user's password is normally submitted to the server. Based on whether or not the submitted password is correct, the server either grants or denies access.